


The Pirate's Life

by Glytchy



Category: Ray Stevenson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fucking Pirates, Guns, I'm ON A BOAT MOTHER FUCKER, M/M, Multi, Pirates, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Threesome - F/M/M, Treasure Hunting, muskets, pirate ship, sword fights, women in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edge of Glory- Lady GaGa & We Found Love- Rihanna<br/>Were my inspirations for turning this dream in to the story you are about to read.</p><p>Bastian is played by Tom Hiddleston, and Carrig by Ray Stevenson. In my dream this is who they were portrayed by, Neither of their real life names are used past this point. The story is mine and mine alone. And resemblance is purely accidental other then as I said who Bastian and Carrig look and sound like. Beyond this use your imagination, though I'll include small sample photos for each person that I have really stand out in the story. I find visuals make it more fun.</p><p> </p><p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Honestly you fools, you stupid men, thinking that you had ALL the captains of Black Flame. Do you still doubt that the head captain is a woman?” Her pistol cocked to one army guard, her cutlass jammed in an others guts.

“Listen clear and well. Dogs of the pathetic royals. For I am CAPTAIN Winnifred Indigo Ashton of the Pirate ship BLACK FLAME and I have come for my husbands!” She shouted, her voice loud, clear, carrying across the crowds.

Guardsmen tried surrounding her, she laughed shooting the one with her gun in his mouth.

Her lovers, and a fair bit of their crew, were on display for all, faces bagged in abrasive sacks, thickly braided hangman nooses looped around their necks.

Captain Bastian was struggling in his bonds trying to work the sack from his head, their larger bulkier leader/lover Captain Carrig stood, legs planted wide, listening, and waiting.

The crew that was captured struggled, shouting curse and cheers for their female Captain.

Captain Winifred shot and stabbed her way through the guardsmen, killing as many as she could.

She keened high and loud. A shriek of war. A mixture of flaming arrows and poison dipped arrows sailed through the air from the rooftops.

The crew members that had been away from the ship with Captain Winnifred, therefore not being made prisoner loosed more arrows into the crowd missing the civilians expertly.

Bastian shouted for his beloved, hearing the commotion, Carrig roared her name.

Winni had climbed the disgusting murder stage, cracking off a few other shots before kicking the Hangman square in his abdomen sending his crashing over the raised gallows stage. She smiled as the bastard free fell to his death. She darted to her beloved men. A few other female crew members cut free the lower ranking crew members freeing them to vanish with in the crowds.

They knew the plan and escape was simple. Kill any guards in sight, even if they aren’t directly attacking them, they were to die.

Then get to the boats. The crew began their escape with a battle cry from the women, it signaled for all that knew to kill and run.

Captain Winnifred placed her hands on Bastian and Carrig’s heaving chests, their covered heads whipping to her.  
She stood between them, carefully tugging the vegetable sacks and ropes from them. Their eyes burned with love and admiration for their woman.  
She’d come for them just like they’d always promised one another.“You mad crazy demon!” Bastian still bound, bit her neck, trailing kisses where he could as she reached behind him, cutting the ropes.

A sound of disapproval coming from her when she saw his angry raw wrists.  
“Worried, my loves??” She plastered a false smile over her full lips.  
Choking back her rage at their wounds.

Bastian grabbed her roughly from behind, Winni having turned to cut loose Carrick.  
Bastian’s teeth nipping her sun kissed shoulders, his hands groping and fondling, he ignored the remaining guards shouting at them threatening their lives.

“My queen, my demoness, my most delicious, beloved”  
Winni cut a few more strands, swooning playfully when Carrig ripped the rest apart with his strength, his hands forcing her mouth to his.  
The shouting was louder and closer, Bastian smirked teasing his cutlass from Winni’s belt, she’d brought both his swords and His one gun, as well as Carrig’s massive broadsword and his smaller dagger.  
Never unprepared their beloved. She always had so many pouches and purses in her belt. Her boots lined with daggers as were his and Carrig’s normally.  
Bastian swung his dual swords, stretching his arms and back. Being held and bound for such a long time had been irritating.  
He’d had his moments to greet and grope his shared wife, now it was time to give his fellow husband a moments greeting with their wife.  
He took flight, dashing at the idiotic dogs of crowns slicing them every which way, cutting them down over and over.

Carrig thrust his tongue past his beloved wife’s lips twisting his tongue with hers. Ignoring the pain of his split lip.

He only parted from her when he’d gotten what he felt were the appropriate amount of moans from her.  
He smiled, always floored by her kiss drunk face. She had a different look of love and lust for him and Bastian. The looks were erotic, instantly filling his cock with blood.  
“Damn you, my woman, you’ve undone me yet again. Gorgeous, covered in enemy blood”

Captain Winnifred gently caressed her taller husbands injured face. He and Bastian had suffered beatings. “Time to go home.” She whispered lovingly.  
The two threw themselves in to the battle beside their beloved Bastian, killing, maiming, removing limbs, slicing their way to freedom.

Everything was perfect, it’d been easy as a matter of fact.


	2. Chapter 2

The guardsmen had been many in number but no match for their long laid plans, their hidden numbers, the vicious way Winnifred killed.

Muzzle fire and shouts trailed behind them, they didn’t slow, instead shouting taunts of the poor aim of supposedly trained gunmen.

Their feet ate the distance to the pier rapidly.  
Freedom and safety was coming. They needed to hit the water.

The sudden sensation of pain, barreled through Winnifred’s rush of adrenaline, the pain wasn’t awful yet.

More of a terror racking her body, her husbands didn’t know she’d been hit with a dagger to her back, the tingles spread, unforgiving, her nipples hard, armpits itching unbearably, hairs standing on end all over her, it was god awful and worse then the coming pain.

She couldn’t reach the blade as they ran.

The edge of the pier was a yard away, freedom a yard away. Carrig shot a grin over his shoulder to Winni, he didn’t see the knife and she was glad.

Bastian being the quickest of them launched himself off the pier slicing beneath the water with hardly a splash.

Carrig flung himself off the edge with no grace, churning the black blue water, sending waves.

Winni had slowed from the pain, but a shot came so close to hitting her head it literally ripped out some hair, making her stumble. Heavy steps thundered over the wood.

Bastian and Carrig broke the surface, both zeroed in on Winni leaping in the air. Her body jerking, contorting mid leap, her scream gutted them, a bullet maybe more had hit her.

She slammed the water belly first sinking fast. Carrig, was under first, Bastian tearing through after them, Winni was just sinking, further and further toward the darker waters.

The two males tore through the water, grabbing her one arm each, pulling her with them.

They couldn’t surface yet, Bastian being a faster runner needed less air but had filled his lungs with as much air as he could, his lips gently, hurriedly covered Winni’s forcing air into her.

He breathed for them both still swimming helping Carrig propel them through the darkness, getting a little closer to the surface as they swam.

Lungs starving for air they cut through the surface, Carrig choking, gasping for air.

Though he could swim he hated it unless having fun with Winni and Bastian in shallow waters. Carrig kicked his legs forcing himself up ad she yanked his beloved to air.

Bastian helped but his face was a mask of agony and fear. Locked on their wife’s shoulder. “Merciless gods above, she was stabbed!” He hissed.

Rage rippled Carrig’s strong features, he wrenched Winni around keeping her face out of the frigid water. That was what had cut his hand when he’d pulled her from the darker floor of the craggy depths, he’d thought it’d been a rock or broken shell. “It came out when I pulled her up. Damn the gods I didn’t know!” He roared.

“She was shot, you saw it when she jumped. There wasn’t knives being thrown at that moment….fuck, darling it came from when we ran. She never made a sound.” Bastian hands shaking from the cold waters touched the seeping gash.

“You should worry less of mine wounds, my husbands, and more to the whereabouts of our fucking ship.”

Winni rasped weakly, not having the strength to even lift her drooped head. She was freezing an aching everywhere.

“Honestly though who shoots such a sweet, innocent, young lady as me. Very rude” she wheezed a broken giggle.

Carrig cast his eyes skyward, cradling, the smaller woman to his chest. Bastian was pressed into them hugging both as they continued to work their legs.

“Baby… our baby.” Carrig kissed her soaking hair, tilting his head back when Bastian’s thin trembling finger reached up to tenderly pull Winni’s coal dust curls from her face. “Do you know how frightened you had us, those damn dogs! I’ll cut down every last one.”

Still lacking the strength to lift her head she angled her eyes up to Carrig. Her shivering smile hiding her pain.

She refused to speak on the numbing pain, her weakness, the difficulty in breathing. The ships doctor would have a fit with her and she’d have to make sure the bastard didn’t admit just how awful and close she’d come to death.

Bastian angrily splashed his husband and wife. “This is so much bullocks. We cannot keep her in this water, she will bleed out, we’ll lose her to a blasted shark!” His anger was vibrant, usually the more lax of the three, when truly angry he was a dastardly and fearsome force.

Carrig groaned, eyes searching, there was a copse of trees in the distance small, to small for anyone to really live on. “Bastian, dearest.” He jerked his chin toward the island.

Understanding dawned, they took to swimming there, supporting Winni between them. They’d made it six yards when a shrill pattern of tweets, blasted from a whistle.

The three knew it well. The lunatic twins were near. Bastian, slipped his hand between his wife’s cleavage tugging out her whistle, he repeated the pattern back in two’s. Doubling each note. The returning whistle while slightly shaky was correct, no doubt Viveca was giddy to have the captains found, causing her breathing to be rushed.

Half a damn hour of whistled exchanges and the brother/sister twins were hoisting first Captain Winnifred up in to Viveca’s lap. They exchanged soft words, looking now and then the Winni’s husbands, Vincent helped yank them into the dingy, the men clapped shoulders, passed gratitude and greetings.


End file.
